


One Kiss For Love

by miloron (ocoa)



Series: Ocoa more like oh no it's Produce 101 [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Aka the ship first shipped by the eel, Have I ever written anything this fluffy?, Lord bless my soul these two are so cute, M/M, No but this will be my last update before I ban Nu'est from my life for the next week, WinkBugi!!!, fluffy af, i should also stop writing about the results youd almost think i was salty about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: Jihoon finds Jonghyun after the results





	One Kiss For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with plot suggestions or anything at my [askFM page](https://ask.fm/bugiron) hoho

Even in the semi darkness of the backstage, Jihoon finds Jonghyun easily.

It had been a long day, one that showed on Jonghyun's face, shadowed over and gaunt. He looked different than his on stage persona, and Jihoon finds his heart racing, as if he stepped into a private event. Still, he patters to the "Nation's Leader" (who didn't get in, he didn't get in and Jihoon didn't understand how-) and hugs the older male.

Jihoon hates how Jonghyun's eyes close off, and he shifts into his Hyung/Leader mode.

"Jihoonie?"

Jihoon didn't look up, to Jonghyun's dismay.

"Jihoonie,"

"You can cry in front of me." Jihoon cuts, voice muffled from how his face was buried into Jonghyun's shoulder. "You don't need to pretend."

He can feel Jonghyun's hand rest on his lower back, how it deliberates. He looks up, trying to convince Jonghyun that he wasn't just another trainee he needed to stay strong and- oh.

The look Jonghyun's sends down to him is one that shines, glowing with the brightness of a million shooting stars, showing him how the world could be just one single person. It hurt, to know he loved Jonghyun, to feel so much for a person so selfless and giving, to know he would probably never be able to touch him like this again.

"Jihoonie, I'm really fine."

But he wasn't. He can see the hurt, the betrayal, the self loathing, the resignation that had disappeared from his eyes with each passing episode, that made Jihoon feel more and more and made his feelings burn- but now it came back.

Jihoon wants to scream, and cry, if only for this perfect human who couldn't do that for himself.

Jonghyun seems to notice his silence, and his other hand cards through Jihoon's hair. "I'll be fine, Jihoon-ah, don't worry about me."

Jihoon bites back the sob, but it doesn't stop the springing of tears in his eyes. Jonghyun gave an amused huff of a laugh, tutting as he wiped the tears off his face. "Don't cry, Jihoonie, don't cry. We'll see each other again."

The soft gentle words only make the tears fall harder and faster, hot and burning in his eyes. He pushed his face into Jonghyun's jacket, and let's the steady hands hold him.

In the arms, the rank 2 he got seemed like nothing.

When he calms down, Jonghyun pats his back and wipes away what's left of his makeup. Jihoon takes Jonghyun's hands as they wipe his lips and presses a kiss to his knuckles. A confession and a promise, he thinks, as he watches how the truth bleeds into Jonghyun's eyes.

"I'll see you at the concert, Jonghyun-hyung." He says, already feeling the adrenaline disappear and the embarrassment set in. In the last spike of emotion, Jihoon presses another kiss to Jonghyun's cheek and runs.

He thinks, quietly to himself, that he'd try to get along with Minhyun-hyung much more than he already planned.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have exams... Like national exams level. Which was why i placed the Nu'est ban in the first place. (Because Jonghyun is too distracting) Can I just say that these two are fucking adorable? Like, I'm not too sure about Park Jihoon as an idol, but I enjoy the interactions between these two. Of course, I see Jihoon's attraction to Jonghyun to be purely one sided, since Jonghyun is always worried about other things, but I like how Jihoon actually tries to cheer up Jonghyun a lot. Anyone who takes care of Jonghyun is a good person in my book. Yeah anyway...


End file.
